


Wizards in Winter

by RoninReverie



Series: Wizards: Tales of Arcadia Stories [8]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Dance, First Meetings, Magic-Users, Pride and Prejudice References, based on fanart, old english, saved from drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninReverie/pseuds/RoninReverie
Summary: It was 1815 and Douxie's latest boss has graciously invited him to attend the town's annual Winter Ball, a celebratory gathering of some of the most renown families in the area. If the food and music weren't enough to sway him, the thought of socializing was definitely enough to earn his attendance, though Archie worries the boy might grow too close to the mortals and complicate his already complicated life as an immortal wizard. He goes to the party anyway and despite his best efforts ends up meeting an amazing young woman with an even more amazing secret.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Series: Wizards: Tales of Arcadia Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Wizards in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on: 1/18/20
> 
> Also prompted [this fanart](https://roninreverie.tumblr.com/post/628368234188587008/some-period-specific-dances-with-zoe-and-douxie) WAY back in September!

Hisirdoux adjusted his cravat one final time and splayed out his arms to show off his finest outfit.

“Alright, how do I look? Good, yeah?”

Archie stretched out along his perch at the top of the bookshelf and hopped down onto the desk, watching his wizard shuffling giddily back and forth through the narrow spaces, putting together his ensemble. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him so happy for once, but it didn’t do anything to ease the worry in his mind.

“And... you’re still sure you want to go to this ball?” He asked with the slightest trepidation.

Douxie ran his fingers through his hair one final time in the reflection of their brass stair railing and rolled his eyes at the question. 

"Oh come off it already! It’s been ages since we’ve been invited to a party, and it’s a holiday party, so you know they’re going to go all out.”

“I know, but I’m just worried you’ll accidentally— you know—”

“I need to talk to people, and I mean more than just at work. I need to socialize a little in an attempt not to completely lose my mind, Arch!”

“Yes, but in a room full of young people looking to make lifelong impressions and connections. Kids these days only have one thing on their minds you know.”

“I know! I know! You worry too much, Archie. I mean, I’m just a no-name clerk with a nonexistent income. Nobody will even remember I was there by the end of the night. I won't be leaving any lasting impressions on anyone, especially not anyone looking for marriage. Trust me.”

“You know I trust you. I just worry that this party might do you more harm than good. In our line of work, attachments to humans have never gone well in the past.”

“Yeah, but what's the point of keeping up with the way the people talk and dress if I’m never going to utilize any of it this century? Time to put it to the test, I say. I didn’t spend all week learning the dances for nothing.”

“Alright… alright… go ahead and go, but just be careful, and remember to—”

The eager wizard was already halfway out the front door before he could finish.

“Douxie!” Archie called, stopping him mid-stride. He turned, half expecting a bit more of a lecture, but the black cat only smiled and flicked his chin towards the door. “I was just going to say, remember to have a little fun tonight!”

His smile brightened and he adjusted his coat and scarf with a new sense of purpose. 

“Thanks Arch. I promise to bring you back all the fancy fish I see!”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He chuckled.

With that, Douxie nodded and was out the door with a final wave, a bit of snow swirling into the ground before melting against the hardwood floor. Archie stared at it with a wistful sigh and curled up closer to the warm coals.

“Maybe I do worry too much?” He yawned and stretched out his claws before curling in for a nap. "At least I can catch up on some peace and quiet while he's out. He'll be fine. What’s the worst he can do?"

* * *

When Douxie arrived at the party, the place was already packed full of people. The loud rush of laughter, music, and overlapping chatter could be heard wall to wall and he felt his jaw drop in a large smile as he looked around the grand hall to soak it all in. 

Nobody seemed to notice him slip in, though he did have to explain to a few people right at the front just who had invited him there. When he mentioned his boss’ name, all seemed to work itself out, and they took his hat and coat before letting him in to mingle.

He was surprised to discover himself more nervous than he’d originally thought, and to compensate, he mostly stuck to the walls and made a few laps around the venue, avoiding making direct eye contact with anyone he didn’t know. _Which was pretty much everyone here._

He did see his boss and offered him a polite greeting before being introduced to the man’s wife and friends. It was clear the greeting was more customary than for a spark of conversation, and Douxie excused himself to the buffet table before things could get any more awkward.

There, he sampled the platters, attempting to look as though he belonged while hiding the expressions of disgust or euphoria after he tried each dish, and then he also snuck a few pieces of the fish in his coat pocket for Archie when he was pretty certain nobody was looking.

All the while, and as he roamed aimlessly, the music was something to behold and he enjoyed every note of it as he stalked to the back pillars and tried to keep a low profile. He was more of a lute kind of guy, but such instruments were not typically the norm these days. Pianos seemed to get you the most praise, though he was more into the strings than anything else. Still, it was nice to listen to. Merlin never much cared for music, but in a way it was the sole thing that kept Douxie connected with the people in each century. He could play some, yes, but he didn’t need to involve himself into anyone’s business just to listen, and he had grown rather fond of listening throughout the years.

Stuck in his daze, he hardly noticed the short young woman come up to grab his hand.

“You may sir,” she said out of nowhere and Douxie blinked, looking confused down at her as she offered him a strict stare.

He studied her for a moment before noticing the three other men watching them in the distance and more or less got the gist, nodding with a slight bow as he reached up to kiss her hand.

“You honor me madam.” He said, mustering up the smoothest voice he had. “The next dance is yours.”

She nodded at him, seemingly pleased that he’d understood her hidden motives. In any case, her three pursuers also seemed to catch the hint and scattered off to find other dance partners for the night.

“Thank you for stepping in.”

“I’m pleased to be of service against those who affront you, miss.”

“They are more an affront to themselves than any of mine. More in an avoidance of palaver from those who merit little satisfaction of my time than they’ve any scrutiny against me personally.”

He chuckled.

“Would I not also betoken the risk of a similar complexion?”

She hummed and mulled it over with visible thought as she tapped a finger to her chin.

“You strike me as more of a politic sort, be it what it would, you are the sort of man with a sense of rectitude, unswayed to my vexation and with a risibility no one else can possess.”

“You flatter me. I am just grateful to be present, and to assist in your lack of palaver. If I am to be your reprieve, I will do my utmost to act as your guard for the evening.”

She smirked. 

“I’ve not seen you at one of these events in past years, and would be lying to you if that was not the reason I sought you out to begin with. What should I call you, my most mysterious and loyal guard?”

“Casperan!” he said quickly. He hadn’t really had much luck with calling himself Douxie or Hisirdoux lately. It was best to keep things simple. He stretched his collar and offered up another nervous grin for the explanation to follow. “I arrived to town just earlier in the season, and find myself under the employ of a boss most gracious enough to invite me to such a ball.” He shook his head. “And what might I call you?”

“For this instance, Zoe would be preferable.”

“Zoe? A lovely name, befitting an equally fair and lovely creature such as yourself.”

She smirked under her breath.

“You should save your flattery. After enough of these events, I find myself immune to its effects.”

“This is my first. How many have you been forced to attend?” 

She groaned.

“Too many to name! My family insists we attend every one of these balls to uphold social standing, though I know the underlying hopes my mother would prefer to see me paired and married off before my twenties.”

He chuckled awkwardly.

“Well worry not, marriage is no pursuit of mine if I can avoid it.”

She smiled.

“Judging by your demeanor and lack of social grace, I am relieved that you are in fact perfect for this position, Mr. Casperan.”

He swallowed and tugged at his collar.

_At least he was trying…?_

“Well, by all means, I will remain close to you for the remainder of the evening if that is what the lady wishes. Perhaps to lend an ear to your vexes, for a bit of tattle might be most beneficial considering I know very few backgrounds of those around me.”

“That, Mr. Casperan, is plainly obvious.” She said with a grin. “Hurry now, they are about to begin the next song.”

“You really wish to dance?” He repeated dumbly. “With me?”

“I see no harm in enjoying the evening. You do know the dance?”

“In theory, though never in true practice.”

“Then this should be most interesting indeed. We’ll try not to become a spectacle.”

“That would be preferred…” He laughed.

She took his hand and pulled him to the floor, the golden glow of the room almost blinding as the feeling of fingers pressing into his hands pulled him back down to Earth. He was suddenly very aware of one hand on her own and the other being directed to her waist. She smiled up at him, the same glow radiating in her eyes before drowning in the blue of them.

He swallowed, a new kind of nervousness swelling as he hoped nobody could see him beginning to sweat.

“Follow my lead,” she whispered.

He nodded, dumbly at first, still lost in her face and her touch as the room started spinning. He realized then that his feet were moving and suddenly the spinning made a lot more sense. As Zoe led their dance, she definitely knew what she was doing, especially considering it looked as though Douxie were the one at the true lead to outside eyes. Eventually she laughed and this prompted him to laugh as the last of his nerves faded away with the music, and together they continued dancing until nothing else around them seemed to matter.

* * *

The door burst open with a cold gust of air that scared Archie right off the table and up to the top of the shelf, a yowling screech escaping his mouth against his better self control.

He blinked and adjusted his glasses before he took in a deep breath and exhaled.

“Oh, it’s just you Douxie. Where's the fire? Not one of yours I hope?"

The gleeful wizard spun around, laughing, knocking the coat rack down as he did, but catching it and placing upright all before he could go full circle. He tossed a piece of fish up in the air and Archie caught it with a satisfied purr to follow. It was also a sound against his better restraint, but the fish in this hors d'oeuvre was breathtakingly delectable.

“Mmm! Oh, that is good!” He chewed. “So you had fun then, I take it?”

“That might have been one of the best nights of my life, Archie.”

“Oh really? Do tell.”

He flopped down on the armchair and rolled his head back to look at his friend, a very goofy, and very telling grin on his face.

“Well the food and music was spectacular for starters…"

"Mmm, yes I can tell." Archie smiled. "Go on. What else?"

He trapped his fingers together, still grinning with adrenaline that was working against his other nerves.

"And… well I may have had a dance— with this— well with this girl...”

Archie stomped his tiny black cat's paw down on the table, though it hardly made the noise he'd hoped might in order to shock Douxie off of his cloud. 

“Douxie, what was the one thing we agreed you would not do at this party!?”

“I know, I know, but oh, Archie, she was magnificent! You should I have seen her! Eyes as blue as the sky on its best day and this cognac hair all tied up with these little strings and pearls in it. Her tongue was sharper than Excalibur the way she talked to the other people at that party! I’ve never met anyone like her in this century! Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve met anyone like her in any century!”

“Sounds charming.” Archie said, sounding unconvinced. “But you do realize you can’t see her again, don’t you? You can’t get attached, or worse, have her become attached to you. It just makes things harder when… well, when they grow up and you don’t… You simply come from two different worlds...”

“I know I know,” he said, shooing the words away as that dumb smile remained plastered all over his face. He spun around in the chair to stare at the ceiling and let out a dreamy sigh. “Ah, but she was really something. I know it was just to get the other fellows off her back, but you know, I still don’t know why she danced with me specifically. Not that I’m complaining. I hope wherever she is, things work out well for her.”

_***Knock-Knock*** _

“Now who could that be at this hour?” Archie wondered.

“Shh! Quiet Arch, they’ll hear you.” He motioned, hopping up, and heading to the door. “I really hope I didn’t step on someone’s toes tonight.”

"Knowing you, I'm not sure we should rule that out just yet."

He made a face and pressed his finger up to his lips before turning back to slowly open the door. As the frostbitten wind met his face, he looked up for an angry face only to turn his gaze downward at the sight of the short young woman who was waiting in her coat at his front steps. His jaw dropped at the sight of her and for a long moment he couldn't remember what he had done, what he should say, or even how to blink for twice as long than was already awkward.

“M-Miss Zoe!” he exclaimed, not expecting to see her of all people at his door. “Wh-wh-what are you doing here?”

“Might I borrow a bit more of your time, Mr. Casperan? I fear it is of matters most pertinent that I dare to trouble you.”

“Of course, please, yes.” He stepped out of the way and behind the door so she could walk in. She had to walk a few more feet inside just so he could close the door, but then he motioned her to his only chair and started up the small ladder to jump around her. “Umm… can I get you some tea?”

“No thank you, I don’t mean to trouble you more than I already am. I’ve sent the carriage around on an errand, so there is time. It is just—” She took a breath. “After the night’s party I beseech answers from you.”

Archie gave Douxie a look that read “I told you so” but Douxie silently ignored it.

The cat hopped down on the table in front of her and she jumped, if only for a moment, before she focused on Archie and smiled. 

“What a lovely creature. Is he yours?”

“That’s Archie,” Douxie half lied through equally half-gritted teeth. 

She scratched behind his ears and pet him until he purred. Douxie was unsure if it was unintentional or he was just hamming it up, though the sight of them getting along did make him feel a little more at ease. 

“He’s magnificent. I’ve always adored cats, though my family isn’t the sort to allow household pets. Or outdoor pets, if I'm quite honest.”

“Ummm...” He cleared his throat. “So might I inquire about these reasons as to which brought you to my doorstep this evening, Miss Zoe?”

“Oh yes of course! Of course!” She ran her hands along the wrinkles in her dress skirt and pointed to his wrist with a lightning fast flick of her hand. “I must ask, what is that cuff you wear upon your limb and why is it I appear to be the only one to have noticed it?”

Douxie and Archie both felt their brows go up, Douxie instinctively glancing down at his wrist where his spellcaster’s bracelet remained on him at all times. Typically humans could not see it as it was glamoured into a strap of leather or some other type of jewelry. Had he messed something up somehow, the most likely scenario… or could it be possible this was the latter option?

“I beg pardon?” He choked the response out, unsure of what else to say. 

“The medieval device upon your limb with the occultist symbols the like of which I’ve never before seen, Mr. Casperan.” She repeated more firmly. “As we danced I noticed it alongside the impressively bizarre scar along your hand. They spoke stories to me, and I am here in hopes you could assist me in filling out the remaining pages of the narrative that is your true nature.”

The poor boy was frozen where he stood, Archie as well, though the familiar was starting to see what Douxie had meant by her sharp tongue. 

“You look at me as though your greatest fears now sit before you. Have I overstepped my bounds, Mr. Casperan, or stepped on lines you'd hoped I dare not cross?”

“Not my greatest fears nor your bounds, madam… it’s just… forgive me, but I too must impose a question on you if I may be so bold as to do so before offering you a fair answer.”

“You may.”

“Is there any other reason you chose to seek me out?”

“I dare say I do not know what you mean, sir.” She lied.

“I think otherwise, or else the desperation in your eyes misguides me into thinking you convey motives attempting to cover your own greatest fears and boundaries.”

“You forget yourself!”

“And you deceive yourself.”

She stood and glared at him, Douxie matching the stare with a much softer amusement as Archie stared curiously between the two.

“You would not appear alone after sundown to a stranger's home of lowly class had you not been so desperate for answers you agreed to any and all consequence to obtaining them. You are no ordinary girl Miss Zoe, and deep down I believe you know to which manner of ordinary I do so speak. A difference in you, abilities granted through attribute to faith, or will that remains undescribed. The true reasons you seek me out though you dare not speak them aloud.”

Now she was the one who remained still and frozen.

“But if you do not believe me, allow me to make this matter transparently clear.”

Archie perked up, mouth open to say something but he never got the chance as Douxie’s bracelet lit up and a book from across the room shot magically into his hand.

Her eyes widened, but she did not scream, nor faint, or any of the other reactions he half expected of her. She merely stared for the longest moment before finally remembering to take a breath.

“All this time, and I believed myself to be the only one cursed with such strangeness, but you too are able to do occultist things.”

“Not occultist. It's magic. You possess the abilities to do magic, Miss Zoe.” He motioned to the bookshelf. “Or do I presume too much?”

“It wasn't always there, just in recent years I'd truly taken notice of it. Not even my family knows for I feared their judgement.”

“No judgement here. By all means, do as you please. Try if you want.”

She held out her hand and it started to glow pink. 

“I will try, though I've never attempted such before. Typically my abilities have just been used for slight tinkering on the carriage or helping my father’s plants stay alive in the winter.”

“You’ve been practicing alone then? That’s good.” He gave the bookshelf another glance. “Go on then, give it a go.”

She flexed her fingers a little, and nodded. As she focused, a book shot towards her face in a successful connection. Douxie grabbed it from the air before it could strike her head, and the two shared a laugh as Zoe looked to her own hands.

“I always wondered why something so unknown afflicted me, but to know I'm not alone is truly remarkable. Pray tell me, why has this affinity chosen me?”

“I'm not sure I know that answer." He admitted. "But, why are people born different if not to live unique lives in this world? In this case, Zoe, you were meant to live a long life and one filled with the glories of magic surrounding your every breath. It is a rare thing, a very rare gift, and I have not met anyone so lucky to have been born new of magic in many long years.”

“You make it sound like a dream when you say it like that, Mr. Casperan, but I would be torturing myself to say that I was not completely terrified.”

“That’s normal at first. I remember how I felt before Archie started helping me with my magic. Not long after, we ran into Merlin and I really started to learn my true potential.”

“Archie your cat?”

“Familiar actually. Go ahead and say hello. I told you she was special!”

He rolled his eyes, but stood and offered her a bow.

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Zoe.”

The scream that came out of her mouth could have been one of terror had it not been for the prompt laughter and smile to follow afterwards as she pointed and examined at this talking bipedal cat.

“Brilliant! Tell me, do all animals secretly speak or is this simply your magic?”

“My own magic, I'm afraid,” Archie supplied. “Now that we’ve decided to throw out all secrets in our household to you, it is my duty to inform you that I am in fact not a cat, but a dragon. Also I am the confidant of the wizard you see before you. ”

“A dragon?” She repeated, still poking his limbs. “Like in fairy tales?”

He finally snatched his tail away from her and took a step back to save himself more prodding.

“Of a sort." He said with a polite clear of his throat. "Though those depictions are not typically the most flattering.”

“Nor are those of witches and wizards, but here we are?” Douxie added.

“Well you must tell me everything! I am beyond myself with questions. Where did you come from?” She turned to Archie with even more intrigue. “Where did you come from!? What will I do now that I know for certain I am magic?”

"That is a bit of a tale on its own…" He rubbed nervously at his collar. "The choices of which remain up to you."

"Then perhaps I shall have that tea after all, sir, and pray you tell me more while we wait."

He smiled and shuffled around her to the stove. 

"As the lady wishes."

* * *

"Yo! Douxie! Your breaks over! You feel like re-opening the shop sometime this year!?"

He blinked awake and saw the flash of pink hair signaling to him outside the window. 

He looked at the time and then let himself hop up before he was entirely awake as he walked to the front, flipped the sign back to open, and unlocked the bookstore lobby to step outside into the sidewalk, blinking away the bright sun.

"Thanks for the reminder. I nearly missed my shift..."

"Don't mention it. I just so happened to be out front when I saw you still slacking off."

"Easy…" He teased. "We don't all get as many customers as you do." He rubbed his mouth. "Mostly just elders and teachers honestly… Why does nobody buy books these days?"

"Whatever." She grinned at him. "You looked like you were having a pretty good nap though. Any good dreams I should know about?"

"Just one." he smirked. "Of meeting you back at that winter ball. I'd almost forgotten how flowery the speech was back then. It's strange, but I can hardly imagine you talking like that now. "

She nudged him, a smidge strongly. 

"Yeah well, everything about you back then was strange to me." She leaned forward to whisper. "What did that say about you though that you weren't able to fool an amateur witch, Mr. Casperan?"

"Cheeky!" He teased back, slightest bit of red at his cheeks. 

"Now get back to work Douxie, we've got rent to pay and you need to get people into your store. I can only do so much to send the tourists next door."

"Right, right! New sales pitch... " He nodded tiredly. "Maybe I should start offering up palm readings or something?"

She snorted.

"Like one of those gypsy phone psychics from the 90's? Pft! Yeah, D, let me know how that one works out for you."

She turned to go inside and he started to mess with the potted plant that was outside the window, muttering to himself as he did. 

"Oh, I'll show you! I have good ideas... sometimes!" 

"Luug! Luug?"

_Here comes a promising trial customer right now._

**Author's Note:**

> * This was actually the 2nd ever TOA/ Zouxie fic I ever wrote, I just never got around to publishing it. I pretty much dropped it after learning Zoe was 4 years older than Douxie, but decided to fudge that knowledge and do a sort of alternate-timeline post anyway. 
> 
> * Also, yes... the ending to this IS the same as the one from ["A Wizard's Last Stand"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626177). I used it there thinking I was never going to use it here, but here we are.
> 
> * I hope you enjoyed! I also hope all my Old-English translated in a way that made sense. I watched Pride and Prejudice like 4 times when writing this so I pretty much phoned in all of it for face to face conversations. The rest of the time they just talk normally.


End file.
